The Phone Call Nowhere Left to Run Outtake
by Spirare
Summary: Outtake of the phone call between Bella and Aro from Chapter 4 of Nowhere Left to Run. Aro POV.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: You asked for it, and I deliver. Here is the Bella/Aro conversation from chapter four of Nowhere Left to Run.

This will make no sense if you haven't read chapter four and also gives a hint or two about chapter five.

Hope you enjoy!

Aro POV

What the hell am I doing? I am over three thousand years old. I rule the entire vampire race. I am feared! Respected! Adored!

I am bored.

And I am sitting at my desk approving seating charts for what could possibly be the biggest sham of a wedding I have ever seen.

And that, in itself, is saying something.

I exhale, long an loud. They have eternity to figure it out for themselves.

"Seriously, why the fuck are we doing this Aro?"

"Jane, dear?"

"You know what that stupid bitch is doing! Don't get me wrong, that little mind reading prick deserves worse. Couldn't we just let the secret slip?" She looks to me all wide-eyed and innocent. She is neither.

"I gave her my word, Jane." And I am nothing if not a vampire of my word.

"But floral arrangements! Bitch has me picking out _flowers." _Jane sneers.

"And you are doing a lovely job, dear one."

Jane snickers quietly and returns to shooting daggers at the wedding notebook Alice had given her.

Eternity was going to take forever.

Beep!

"Master Aro?"

"Yes, Gianna?" So bored.

"I have Bella Swan on line three. Shall I take a message?"

"No, I'll take the call!" Jane and I can hardly contain our excitement and relief. Thank you, thank you, thank you Ms. Swan!

"Yes, master. I'll transfer it now."

Ring. Ring.

"Isabella, darling."

"Aro! Long time no see..."

"Tell me, cara mia, are you still mortal?" Please say no.

"Yes I'm still human."

Damn. "Well, that's too bad. I don't suppose you'll tell me where I can find you?"

"No I will not tell you where I'm at."

Sigh. "I figured as much. Alice has been breathing down my neck to find you."

"Well tell that nosy pixie bitch to mind her own damn business."

I wish it were that easy.

"Are you with one of the dogs, Alice told me she still can't see you."

"No I don't know why she can't _see_ me."

What a little liar she is.

"That's too bad. So what can I do for you?"

"Listen I want to go to the wedding."

What? "Edward and Alice's wedding?"

"Yes."

"Ummm, will you be coming by yourself, or with..."

"With a date."

"Vampire?"

"Of course they're vampires."

Vampires? Plural, my my. "You certainly do get around, don't you?"

"Ya, ya, I found myself a new coven."

"How do you keep getting mixed up with our kind, dear one?"

"How the fuck do you think? Bella Swan, remember? Trouble magnet?"

"How could I forget? No wonder Alice is so insistent you die."

"What the fuck Aro?"

Jane is bouncing up and down and torn between scowling at me and ripping the phone from my hand. I can't tell if she misses the human or hates Alice more.

"My apologies, dear one. Jane would like to know who will be accompanying you?"

"Tell Janey I'm bringing the God of War."

Jane's jaw drops. Oh dear. This is going to be interesting. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear it."

"I love that little bitch."

Jane smiles. Jane never smiles. Only Isabella.

"Any sign of Victoria?" Please say yes and give me an excuse to get away from this mess.

"No."

"Alice will be disappointed."

"Don't you dare tell _her_ I called."

"You know I would never betray you, cara mia."

"Sure, sure."

"I could always tell Edward." Jane adores this idea. But alas, vampire of his word and all.

"Haha fucker."

"It may not be the best idea for you to come to the wedding, Isabella." But please come anyway.

"Look, I'm either coming as a human or coming as a newborn."

Yes!

"Always the determined one. How can we get around Alice?"

"I don't know."

Sigh.

"Tell her one of the pack survived and is planning revenge. Make the decision to take _care_ of the problem You get me?"

Is that what she is doing? "Will that work?"

"Her vision should come back after that."

"Brilliant. I don't suppose I can convince you to join us?"

"No, I won't join the guard right now."

"I had to try."

"Yep. Keep the hope alive, my brother."

"You are terrible, Isabella. We'll talk again soon."

"Okay. Wait!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Put Cauis on the phone." Jane giggles and I have to fight to keep my disaffected mask on.

"Absolutely not! Why you insist on provoking my brother is beyond me! The two of you are worse than children."

"You're no fun."

"So I've been told. Oh and Isabella? If you are determined to come to this wedding then we will insist on your new coven either killing you or turning you soon after. Understood?"

"All right."

"I'll need to have the guard escort you, but I will guarantee your safety while in Volterra..." Jane successfully gets my attention and motions to the security monitors. "Oh for the love of all things unholy! Isabella, Alice is about to kill Giana and burst through the door. We'll work it out -"

"Details later."

"I suppose I'll see you next month then."

"See you then."

Sometimes humans can be so entertaining. Especially Isabella Swan.

A/N: There you have it. More about Bella's relationship with the Volturi will be revealed in chapter five, which I should have posted by Wednesday!


End file.
